Crystal Titans
by AnAngelNotFromHeaven
Summary: When Cyborg creates a teleporter from a suspicious looking pad, the Titans accidentally get teleported to another universe, specifically a town called Beach City. There they meet strange sentient rock aliens and another half-human hybrid, (which Raven is not very fond of). T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

An: Yeah, I know that this story will not be as long as an actual book, and won't be updated on a schedule, I know that. But despite that, I want to give this whole writing thing a chance. And what better way to do it than writing from my two favorite fandoms ever! So, let's get this show on the road... shall we?

P.S. This takes place in between season 4 and 5 for Teen Titans. And in between Sworn to the Sword and Rising Tides Crashing Skies.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the two shows, nor will I ever.

* * *

Jump City

"And now, presenting my latest and greatest creation... the Teleporter!" Cyborg announced enthusiastically among the other titans. He reached to the edge of a tarp covering the machine and lifted it off the device. The silver metal shined underneath the lighting. He had his arms pointed at the large machine, and he was smiling brightly.

"So, what exactly is it supposed to do?" Raven asked in a monotonous voice, her arms crossed. She looked up and down the machine as if it were a piece of junk.

"So if I step onto that pad right there,-" Cyborg pointed to a pad in the middle of several other machines. "It will ask me for where I want to go, I simply say it, or type it on this machine, and Ta-da! You got yourself teleported!" He finished gleaming.

"Wowwww..." Raven trailed off, rolling her eyes and turning away.

"Cyborg, this is wonderful!" Starfire squealed hovering off of the ground and clasping her hands.

"Pretty sweet Cy," Robin admired, smiling happily.

"Yeah, and its got a high-tech durable-" Cyborg started, before being cut off by a certain changeling.

"Cool! Let's try this thing out!" Beast Boy interrupted, and ran onto the machine. He pressed as many buttons as he could before a loud beeping sound could be heard. He let out an 'Eep! before stepping back and tripping where his uniform caught onto one piece of the machine. He struggled and tried to run away, but he couldn't.

"Beast Boy! What did you do!?" Cyborg yelled, furious after he had wasted all of his time on a machine that Beast Boy broke in less than a minute. Over the yelling, the sound of the machine's engine was heard.

"It's going to teleport you! Beast Boy! You have to get off of it!" Robin commanded.

"Dudes, I can't! I'm stuck!" the changeling yelled back, still pulling on his uniform.

After hearing this, the four scrambled onto the pad in an attempt to get Beast Boy off of it causing one another to topple over onto eacheother. The beeping got louder and louder, as they screamed and tried to somehow get off of the pad. A bright blue light started to encase them, before they disappeared, Beast Boy screamed.

* * *

Beach City

"That was good, but I think I'm all jammed out for today." Connie said, sighing. She started to pack up her violin, and turned to Steven.

"That's okay, but I'll see you tommorow right?" Steven asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Maybe, I have sword training with Pearl tomorrow, but maybe after, if its still light out and I'm not tired. But, you'll still see me the day after that, I don't have anything that day." Connie replied, getting a little carried away.

"Aww, okay. I was going to ask you if you want to go see dogcopter 4. But, we can see it the day after tomorrow okay?" Steven said.

"Yeah, we can see it then. You won't be able to guess what'll happen in the movie." Connie replied, smiling.

Connie had read all of the books, but this one had to be her favorite. With the huge reveal of Dogcopter's parents, it was sure to be awesome.

"I probably won't be able to. But on an unrelated note, are you ready to go?" Steven asked looking at Connie happily.

"I'm ready, let's go." Connie spoke walking to the warp pad.

Steven warped her back with ease, as he had been perfecting all of his known gem abilities. After stepping off of the warp pad, Steven looked at Connie.

"Bye Connie!" He said, waving.

"Bye!" Connie replied waving back as she ran out the door, violin in hand.

As Steven turned around he saw a blue light, realizing it was the warp pad, he knew the gems were back. He smiled and ran to the edge of it. Unsuprisingly, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl emerged from the light.

"You're back!" He exclaimed and ran towards them.

The gems however didn't seem to notice as they were fighting.

"Amethyst we could have gotten killed!" Pearl scolded.

"What! No we couldn't, it was just a stupid puzzle. It wasn't like it was going to blow up or anything. God, you are so annoying." Amethyst retorted.

"erggggh Amethyst! That's exactly what it was going to do! If it hadn't been for Garnet, we would've died." Pearl replied aggravated.

"Pearls right, you can't just be so careless. You may not have gotten anyone hurt, but you could have. We'll talk about this later, I'm sure of it." Garnet said calmly.

And with that Steven ran up to them.

"Hey guys, so did you get me anything?" Steven asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep." Garnet said, tossing him a small rock.

"Cool!" he exclaimed, running upstairs to place it with his other rocks.

"Now I have, 1..2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13! I have 13 rocks!" He beamed.

He quickly stuffed all of the rocks into his cheeseburger backpack and said, "I'm going to go show my dad these rocks, Bye!"

He ran down the stairs and was about to head out of the door, when he heard a crash.

"Uhhh, guys? What was that?" Steven asked, a worried look on his face.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out." Garnet answered activating her gauntlets and heading for the door.

Pearl, being well, Pearl was scared to death for Steven. She summoned her spear and charged out of the door, following Garnet.

"Wait up guys!" Amethyst said, running out of the door while summoning her whip.

Steven just ran towards the nearest window, in hopes of seeing whatever it was.

* * *

An: I know, I know, short chapter. But, I just wanted to end it right. Don't worry, I will be updating on the 19th, I hope. If not, it will definitely be up by the end of this week. Signing off, - NotFromHeaven


	2. Chapter 2

An: I'm back! Wow, never thought I would survive this far into the story, ;). But anyways, let's get to what you came here for!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or SU, I wish I did though.

P.S. Thank you guys for reviewing and supporting my story! We almost have one hundred views already! It means a lot, and the (?) are things that I'm not really sure about.

* * *

Beach City

The three gems scanned the area, only to find nothing. It was most likely something, not someone. Perhaps the crash was an invisible gem? Or maybe an earthquake? Both of those possibilities seemed unlikely, as they hadn't heard anything else after that. They were just about to split up and search the entire beach, until they heard the faint sound of people arguing coming from their right. Looking towards their right,they saw a group of people walking towards the temple, they knew for a fact that they hadn't seen them before, as their appearances looked very stramge from afar. This group was most likely the cause of the noise. They wanted to be sure of it, so they stopped them to ask them some questions.

"Stop right there." Garnet commanded to the group, causing them all look at her. The Titans seemed confused at their appearances, but merely brushed it off as they had seen weirder.

The individuals were all now very clear. One was clad in red, green, and yellow, similar to a traffic light. They had green spandex, a black cape with a yellow interior, a circle with an R on it covering the top right portion of the person's chest, a yellow utility belt equipped with all sorts of gadgets, a black and white mask covering their eyes, and spiky, unnatural jet black hair. The second one was very tall, well built, with cybernetics as part of their body, the other a dark skinned male, he also had a red eye to replace the missing one. Another one was a girl with long wavy, red hair, small eyebrows, emerald green eyes, and well tanned skin. She was fairly tall, and was wearing a purple skirt that reached just below her navel, purple boots that reached up to her knees, arm. cuffs(?), and a matching purple top that showed her stomach. These three were calm in manner, but their faces told a different story. As if they had been just lost their jobs and had no place to go, money to spend, nothing. They seemed lost. The final two, were arguing. The first one, who seemed to be winning the argument, was wearing a hooded cloak covering most of their face. The visible parts of their face however, showed pale grey skin and purple, emotionless eyes, like a mirror. The other one, was a green skinned, green haired, green eyed, pointy eared, teenage boy with an ever present smile. He was wearing a purple and grey outfit with black sleeves.

"Where are you going?" Garnet asked, using the same tone as before. The group looked like something straigh out of one of Steven's manga books, no, even weirder than that.

The masked teenager, presumably the leader of this group, decided to answer.

"Listen, we don't know where we are, we just want to get back home. If you put your weapons away, and we can we can talk about this. Alright? Maybe we can go to your house." He said, pointing to the house.

"No, you are not going near Steven!" Pearl cried charging at the leader. Pearl did overreact a bit as she was more worried about Steven than the other two and, boy did it show.

Robin, realizing this, he knew that they weren't friendly. It was probably best if they just defeated them. So he made his decision.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, causing the others to seperate themselves and fight the other two.

Raven took on Garnet, Robin and Beast Boy were fighting Pearl, and Cyborg and Starfire were fighting Amethyst.

Steven watched from afar, as the fight wore on and everyone was losing their strength. But both sides would not give up. Why couldn't he help fight too? It wasn't like he was 12 and helpless. He could take care of himself. So he decided he would help the gems and fight whoever was there.

He quickly ran down the stairs, onto the beach, and went to Garnet, as this was the first gem he would help.

Meanwhile, where Pearl and Robin and Beast Boy were fighting, it was getting very intense. They had been at it with Robin's bo staff and Pearl's spear, clashing them together in an attempt at hurting the other. Beast Boy was shifting into any animal that could fight against her, but to no avail. The fight was as successful as you would expect.

With Cyborg and Starfire, it was tough, but neither side was winning. Everything they did was almost immediately countered by Amethyst. It was like she could read their minds. They finally however, did something she wouldn't expect. While Starfire flew into the air, Cyborg grabbed her. He then proceeded to throw her at Star who hit her with a Starbolt. It worked until, after Amerhyst got hit, when she was falling, she took out her whip and caught onto Cyborg. He fell face first into the sand and she landed on him. She quickly grabbed Starfire and tried to bring her down, but Starfire quickly ripped through it. Man, was this was going to be tough.

With Raven and Garnet, the battle was, well destructive. Numerous rocks and such were thrown about, getting crushed and disintegrated every so often. It was as damaging to the girls as it was destructive. They both looked like they had been hit by a bus, run over, then left there to rot for a few days. It wasn't going well.

This was the exact reason as to why Steven was going to help Garnet. He quickly ran over there, and yelled "STOP!".

This caught everyone's attention, as he got out his shield out and said, "I don't want to hurt anyone, just please stop."

They didn't care however, as Pearl quickly said, "Get inside Steven, Now!"

He didn't go inside though as he went in front of Garnet, and got his shield out.

"Garnet stand back, I can take whatever she has." He lied, bracing himself.

"Steven, what are you doing?!" Garnet asked, wondering what had happened to him while they were gone.

He couldn't answer as he was concentrated on proving that he could fight just as good as they could.

This time, Raven didn't hold back, as there were two of them. She took the biggest rock she could find, and with all her strength she lifted it up telekineticly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled, throwing the rock straight at him. Once she threw the rock, she noticed that Garnet was not going to be hit by the rock.

Steven became wide eyed, immediately regretting his descision. He kept his stance, he had to prove himself worthy of being able to fight.

As it came closer, Steven couldn't keep his shield out, it disappeared, leaving himself to get the full impact of the rock. He became so scared he couldn't even move. He stood there, frozen.

"HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!" He cried, not moving at all. His feet felt as heavy as 5,000 pound weights. He wanted to move, but he was stuck, his heart racing as the rock came closer.

Raven just floated, not knowing what to do at all. She was confused as to what she should do. She couldn't let someone get hurt, but he was with the enemies. All her emoticlones thoughts were jumbled into one giant mess. She couldn't even think straight.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled, tears in her eyes. Her arm went out and she lunged in the direction of him, but soon, the inevitable happened, it hit him.

But as soon as it hit him, it was encased in Raven's familiar black aura and shot into the sea, causing a huge splash.

Steven, not recieving the full impact, he still was injured a great deal.

He had a lot of small bruises and cuts, a few scrapes, a large gash on his right shoulder. And to top it all off he was of course, unconscious.

Everyone ran over to him, noticing him lying on the beach, unconscious. They were all shocked and scared as to what had happened.

Raven flew back to the ground, struggling to keep calm, she almost killed someone!

"Stand back," She said making her way through the group. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Even though it was like fraternizing with the enemy.

Pearl seemed very uncomfortable at this statement. Causing her blood(?) to boil. She had a perfectly good reason to be however, seeing this as fairly acceptable.

"Now why should I let a stranger, of whom I haven't even seen their whole face of and was fighting with just a few moments ago, let them touch Steven?" She spat.

Raven clenched her fists and continued to approach his limp body. Pearl was about to protest but, she bent down, started to heal his gash, the blue aura ever present.

Pearl let out an "oh" as she bit her lip, she was by far, the most worried for Steven. They all were though, even the Titans. If Rose was there, she surely would've cried onto her shoulder. Pearl was never going to forgive herself after this, no matter what. However, she kept her eyes focused on Raven, who was healing the few scrapes and some of the larger bruises and cuts. Where the gash was a minute ago, was reduced to a minor scrape. She still felt angry at Raven, but she couldn't help but be the most thankful for her as well.

Raven finally finished healing him, even more exhausted than she was before. She looked towards Pearl and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this, please don't be mad at us." She said, trying her hardest to stay calm. This wasn't like her, but it was the least she could do. She almost killed someone, that was something no hero should ever do, especially her.

Pearl sighed, and just as she was about to speak, Garnet cut her off.

"You shouldn't be sorry, it was us who started the fight-" She looked towards Pearl, "-so really, we should be sorry."

"Yeah, and that voodoo magic stuff you did was wicked cool. What are you some sort of demon?" Amethyst said, not knowing the consequences.

Raven stood there for a moment, but quickly ran off to the house muitiple things melting in the process.

"What'd I say?" Amethyst asked.

* * *

An: It's a little bit longer, but I still have some way to go.

Anyways, I'll have chapter three up by the 23rd. See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

An: An here we are with Chapter three! I am really shocked that this story has recieved over 400 views! How about we get some more reviews in there? ;)

Also, Shout out to PsDuruyx or me with this chapter! They helped me a tremendous amount so, hats off to them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Steven Universe (Cries).

* * *

"What'd I say?" Amethyst asked, looking at the titans. The looks on their faces however, were telling her that she said something really wrong. But, she just couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. It was very odd.

The fact that Raven just randomly ran off, and well, things were melting seemed kind of strange. But the weirdest part was, Amethyst didn't say anything that could provoke her, or at least she thought she didn't. Going over everything she said to her, nothing seemed worthy of making her do _that._ So Amethyst hadn't had an idea in the slightest of what she did wrong.

"No really, what was so wrong about what I said to her?" Amethyst asked again, more concern in her tone. She desperately wanted to fix her mistake.

They wouldn't have just ignored her for no reason would they? She wondered why they were ignoring her. The titans though, tried their hardest to not spill her secrets.

The four hesitated for a moment, debating on whether they should give her this information. They looked back and forth at eachother, could they even trust her with this infornation? They couldn't decide, so they kept looking back at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. Robin finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Our friend, Raven she's well erm-, she's not fully human per say." He spoke hesitantly his hands moving around nervously.

The gems looked at eachother, with puzzled looks. None of them really knew what this meant, the only hybrid they'd ever seen was Steven, and he hadn't had this much power. The part of her was cleary not human, and it couldn't have been Gem either. They were about to speak up ahoy this, but they were interrupted by Steven groaning.

"uuuhhhgg, hey guys." He moaned, still a little sore. He sat up, the pain growing lesser and lesser from every action.

"Steven, are you okay?" Pearl asked kneeling down, placing her slender hand on his shoulder lightly.

Steven flinched slightly at this, but quickly relaxed. He rubbed his forehead and nodded yes to answer Pearl's question. How did he survive the impact of the rock in the first place? It surely had to be someone else's doing. As far as he knew, he couldn't heal himself.

"How did I, why am I, why aren't you guys fighting?" He asked.

"You nearly died, and we don't kill anyone, no matter the cost." Robin replied firmly, holding out a hand.

Steven took the hand and stood up, wiping the dirt off what was left of his tattered clothes. He almost felt back to normal now, the pain was now merely a little soreness.

"How come it doesn't hurt anymore?" Steven asked, looking at his hands. It seemed like the cuts and bruises were disappearing before his very eyes, in fact, they were.

"Our teammate Raven, she healed you." Robin answered once more.

"Woah, is she a gem too?" He beamed, his eyes lighting up.

"Uhm, no. But she is half- human half-mmpph-!" Beast Boy started, before his mouth was covered by Robin's hand.

"Half-what?" Pearl asked intently.

"Half-something. She's good and that's all you need to know." Robin stated rather quickly.

"If she's good, then what was that!" Amethyst exclaimed, pointing to the melted rocks.

"Uhh, well, you see, her emotions are tied directly to her powers. If she were to say, get upset and couldn't control it, she could destroy a whole town. What she just did, was very minimal in terms if how much emotion she showed. And this, rarely happens, so you don't have to worry." Robin answered, causing Pearl to let out a breath of relief.

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Steven, that's Garnet,"- He pointed to a tall stoic female with a squared afro, and reflective visors over her eyes. She was probably the leader-" this is Pearl, -" He then pointed to a tall pale woman, with short peach hair that ended to a point, and a protruding pointy nose. She was at least a foot shorter than the other, but still fairly tall.-"And this is Amethyst."- he pointed to a girl with unkempt light lavender hair, purple eyes, and matching purple skin. She was the shortest, being only a few inches taller than Steven, who was fairly short.

The titans acknowledged this information before introducing themselves.

"I'm Robin," Robin said (ironicly)," this is Beast Boy, that's Starfire, he's Cyborg, and the one that healed you was Raven."

"Cool Names!" Steven admired, his eyes turning into stars.

'Weird kid,' Robin thought, taking note of Steven's eyes. He had seen weirder, but this was just odd.

'Of course he is! He's not just a human, he's a-' Robin mused in his head, stopping to realize that he didn't know what they were, or more importantly, if they were meta-humans or aliens.

"So, what are you guys anyways? You're clearly not human, so if you don't mind could you tell us?" Robin asked, worried if they were going to snap at him and retort.

"Well, we're aliens. Sentient gemstones, if you would call it that. Our bodies are light projections with mass. We don't need to breathe, eat, sleep, or drink, in fact we are immortal in a sense, when our bodies are damaged, we retreat back into our gemstones, using all of our energy to compose ourselves. If our gemstones get damaged however, we are not able to recover fully. If our gemstones are shattered, we die. There is another thing called fusion, but we will get to that later, when your friend is in a better condition emotionally. In fact, Amethyst, you and Steven should go apologize and thank her. She helped us, even if we were against them." Garnet replied, leaving the titans silent.

"Ugh, alright, c'mon Steven." Amethyst bemoaned, walking toward the cave beneath their house.

Steven followed suit, not even a little bit sore.

The cave had this very creepy vibe to it. Something just didn't feel right. It wasn't just the dark damp environment they were in, it was just the feeling that something was amiss. Upon further inspection of the place, they saw rocks shattered into a million little pieces, holes in the ground sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the smooth sand. Now this, this made it creepier.

Amethyst had no idea what she was going to say or do, so she desperately hoped that Raven wasn't there, and that the ruins were from a fight long ago. But something told her thar she was there, the holes looked brand new, footprints were nowhere to be seen however.

"I guess nobody's here Steven. Let's go get Garnet so she can find her." Amethyst lied. Wanting to get out of the place as fast as she could.

"Wait, there's another passageway, and there's footprints too!" Steven exclaimed, proud of his discovery.

Amethyst groaned, 'here goes nothin''.

* * *

An: Heh, sorry for the lack of chapters, I had serious writers block. I hope this will help you feel better! Anyways, the next chapter should be up in two weeks, trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Whew, well, here we go again. I love hearing your reviews and it makes me so happy to see that people like my story. I mean, this is my second attempt at a story thus far, so the reviews really motivate me. But, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble all day, so here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Teen Titans is owned by DC comics and Warner Bros. If I have left out any owners feel free to tell me, I don't know them all.

* * *

The moment that Amethyst saw that Steven saw something else, she knew there was no getting out of this one. Not like she did with most of her problems. Not how she would disregard it and wait until it was too important to not do. She had a knack for that. Always doing it, honestly she wants to. She wants to not track down Peridot and not search the depths of the ocean for Malachite. Rather, stay at home and eat and be lazy and make her room even more of a mess. Thinking of doing anything other than that bored her, and made her wish Peridot had never come to earth, and that would mean she would stay at home and do her normal activites. But, this time was different. Different from any of the other experiences she had had previously.

This matter however, was somewhat of a mix between her wanting to do it and her not wanting to. She wanted to put it off and save it for another time, but she also wanted to help the poor girl. She looked really hurt, like that was the icing on the cake. As if she had so much stress and hurt building up, that it just chewed her up and spit her out, leaving her disoriented, confused and hurt, wondering why that made her feel that way. After all, that girl didn't look like she felt anything at all. Her purple eyes just reflected other people's emotions, never revealing her emotions like a one way mirror. Maybe she wanted to feel, but she couldn't. 'That Robin guy did say if she feels too much things will get outta wack. Hmph, better take his word for it.' She mused, distracting herself in her thoughts.

"Hey! Amethyst! Are you coming!?" Steven called back to her, waving his hand to get her attention.

Amethyst pulled herself out of her thoughts, coming back to reality. Steven was ahead of her, a few feet into the dark passageway. She mustered all of her will not to just turn back and leave. And to pursue the girl. Clenching her fists she moved foward.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said in a low voice just loud enough for Steven to hear.

Steven was really eager to find the girl, ready to give her the best of hugs, and thank her as much as he could. Even if she was all but a stranger to him, it was the least he could do. And, being Steven, he couldn't help but be nice and hospitable. And he just couldn't wait to she what she was like. Every single living being Steven met was like a new book waiting to be read, and boy, did he love reading. I mean, ever since Connie had shown him multiple series, he fell in love with all of them, especially Unfamiliar Familiar.

The girl, Raven, he heard, was anything but an open book in the sense that she was more mysterious and vauge than anyone he had heard of, ever. Even from the glimpses he saw of her, she showed only her violet eyes and part of her lower portion of her face. 'She probably has a lot to hide' Steven mused. Raven, after all wasn't fully human, and she wasn't a gem either, so she would have a lot of explaining to do.

Perhaps they should've brought some sort of light, like a flashlight or lantern, because it was pitch black in this part of the cave. It was eerily quiet in there however, the only noise being their own footsteps. Steven slowly went behind Amethyst as they got deeper into the cave. Clearly a little psyched out by the kept walking until, "Ow!"

"Steven what is it?" Amethyst spoke, turning to him, eyebrow raised slightly, wondering what had made him say that.

It probably was nothing, as Steven over emphasized every little bump that he got. Even one time he cried for a minute when he bumped his head. He cried as if he had split his head open, Pearl had to calm him down like a baby and it's pacifier.

"I stepped on a sharp rock, and it's bleeding!" He replied, touching his foot.

"You sure?" Amethyst asked, looking at his foot, still unsure if he was actually hurt still. She hoped he wasn't so she could waste her time lecturing him like Pearl just to stall him.

Suprisingly, there was a rock in his foot, and he was bleeding. Amethyst nearly jumped a mile into the air because she was so shocked. He wasn't over exaggerating this time, compared to all of the other times, this had been some sort of record.

"Dude pull it out!" Amethyst half-shouted at Steven, having no experience with this type of stuff. Steven mubled something and took his foot and placed it on his knee. He pulled the rock out of his foot, wincing. He recuperated himself, before Amethyst promptly took his hand.

"Oh man, we gotta find that girl c'mon." Amethyst said, having a new motive to keep her going.

"Shouldn't we just head back? I don't know about this, she might not even be in here and my foot really hurts."

Amethyst looked back at Steven before turning back around and kept walking. 'She'll be able to help' she noted.

"She's probably around here somewhere, I mean Garnet gave me the 'look' she gets when she has used her future vision. So she must have known." Amethyst answered, not giving a thought on her words.

Steven mumbled something under his breath and they continued, a little slower than before. Steven was struggling to keep up, and was now limping fast just to stay in range of Amethyst. But, they kept going. They had to find the girl.

It was still fairly silent, but they started to hear the quietest of things. They both stopped dead in their tracks. They waited there until they heard another noise, someone was speaking. The speaking was consistent, like a mantra. In fact, it was a mantra.

"Amethyst, do you think that's her?" Steven inquired.

Amethyst nodded slightly, and they walked a few more feet, before noticing that the passage was becoming less narrow. Wider with every step in fact, until they noticed a boulder blocking the way. There was a small crevice however, that allowed them to look. Amethyst approached it slowly, motioning for Steven to follow her. The light from inside of the otherwise dark cave. She postioned herself onto the wall so she could look through the small hole. Once Amethyst looked inside, she was shocked to what she found.

* * *

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Raven chanted, hovering off the ground -cross legged, meditating, in an attempt to calm herself down.

Her emotional outburst, had been, odd. Normaly, she would have ignored it and moved on with her life, but she just snapped. Partly because of all of the stress that had built up in the last few minutes. The other part was because of how accurate that guess was, not that the short lilac haired girl had tried when she said that. It was just a lucky guess and nothing more, but Raven's mind had decided to linger on it, making her completey snap. Although, this wasn't much, she could've done far worse, but she stopped herself, and restrained her emotions once more. She fled off into a cave in an attempt to regain her otherwise stoic composure. Kindling a small fire to keep the light dim, but present. And she began to meditate.

The problem was, she couldn't clear her mind. Her emoticlones were having what seemed like a war inside Nevermore, yelling things back and forth. It was near impossible to ignore them, but she continued to meditate.

Bringing her to the present, it was still a struggle to even concentrate, the voices seemed to get louder and louder.

" _We ruined it, there's no way they'll forgive us now."_ Timid sighed.

 _"We should just kill them. Yeah, they'd deserve it for being idiots." Rage declared._

 _"Don't worry! It'll all work out!" Happy assured._

 _"The probability of them asking us that was so low. How she did it is the question." Knowledge wondered._

 _"Let's just go out there and tell them everything!" Brave spoke loudly_

 _"It's not our fault! That was what she said!" Rude blamed._

They were becoming so loud and annoying that Raven herself wanted to scream. Her mind was a mess, and for no good reason. Her head hadn't been so awfully crowded and disorganized like this since she was a child, and even then it wasn't this bad. She stopped her mantra, now only floating cross legged, eyes wide open. Little did she know Amethyst was watching her.

Raven stopped and sat down for a moment next to the fire. Staring at the orange flames blowing around, it only reminded her of her current mental state. She couldn't do anything about it, like a bad headache. There wasn't a simple solution like Ibuprofen, she had to fight through this one. She was so enveloped in her own thoughts, she almost jumped when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the Boulder. She shrugged it off though, as nobody could get through it. In fact she had to phase through it. But she was still a little curious on who or what it was. And this of course, made the emoticlones stir up again.

"Don't! It could be them... and they hate us.." Timid worried.

"Whoever it is, I wanna beat 'em into the ground." Rage said.

"It has to be them." Knowledge said rather blatantly.

"If it's them that's great!" Brave announced excitedly.

"Ugghh, well it's someone all right." Rude quipped.

Raven sighed, muttering something in one of her many languages. She was about to stand up when, CRASH! Amethyst had made the boulder shatter by spin- dashing her way in. Startled by this, the fire had been enveloped in a black aura and disappeared.

"Whoops. Heh heh, sorry." Amethyst said, not meaning to make such a large mess. She put on a fake smile in an attempt to seem sincere.

'Yeah you better be SORRY!' Rage screamed in the back of Raven's head. Raven tried to ignore her menacing voice.

Raven stood up, brushing small rock debris off of herself. She turned to Amethyst who was still holding an awkward smile.

"What are YOU doing here..." She said glaring at Amethyst.

Raven realized what she had said, 'Ugh, stupid empticlones.' she thought.

"Me? I just wanted to say uh. Uhm, ehm, ehem, s-s-orry." Amethyst finished, her voice almost in a whisper.

Steven walked in front of Amethyst and payed his regards.

"A-and I wanted to say Thank You!" Steven squealed, pulling Raven into a tight hug, much to her unkown dislike.

Raven though, was at a loss for words. She couldn't speak at all.

* * *

Again sorry I was late, but this isn't my top priority and this is just one of my 'for fun' thing. But here you go! Hope your happy with the chapter. I tried my best with my terrible writing skills.


End file.
